


Bicycles

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a curious guy lets his curiosity get the better of him while biking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycles

It was such a lovely day for a bike ride. While it was a bit nippy, that was easily fixed with by a single windbreaker. No chores today, day off of work, free to bike around the glorious houses near the ocean.

I was quite enjoying the bike ride when I decided to take a break, look out over the ocean for a bit. Most of the houses were empty this time of year, they were seasonal rentals. Frowning, I realized at least one of the houses nearby was occupied. I was the curious sort, of which I am sorry, but I had to see who was renting a house at this time of year. I quietly biked over, looking at the house when the front door flung open.

“HEY FUCKER, DON'T FORGET THE EGGS THIS TIME!” a loud voice shouted from inside the house. The guy standing outside the house seemed to ignore the shouting, flipping off whoever it was shouting as he made his way towards the car. The guy seemed nice enough, clean shaven with short hair.

The bearer of the loud voice stomped outside, glaring at the other guy. “BTC YOU ASSHOLE, DON'T FUCKING FORGET THE EGGS!” the guy said again. Whoever this was, he was loud as hell. He was taller then the first guy, this...BTC guy, and tanner also.

“Yeah yeah, I'll get the eggs. Go back inside and fuck Guude some more,” BTC said, earning a sneer from the taller guy before he stalked back inside, slamming the door. 

I watched the car go before my attention was drawn to the upper stories of the house. I jerked as I noticed someone was watching me. He waved politely from the roof before ducking back inside.

I shook my head, telling myself to not take bike rides out here again.

\- - - -

Except of course, I can't leave well enough alone. Mother always said she knew where to find me, and that was sneaking around where I wasn't suppose to be.

Which is why I had biked back over to the loud, exciting house. I just had to see if it had more loud, exciting things happening inside of it.

I had not expected to see someone else stalking around the place. I watched him for a moment as he tried to stare inside the house without being seen. Whistling sharply, I managed to grab his attention.

He stared at me like he might bolt before I shook my head, indicating he should come over. He looked around before slinking over.

“Noticed you looking around. You with them?” I asked, quietly. He licked his lips nervously, shrugging.

“I...might be?” he said, trying to be charming. I grinned at him.

“Bullshit. But I do know a better place to look inside the house if you were trying to watch them...I gotta say, they're fun to watch,” I said as I climbed off my bike, walking it alongside me up to the house. The east side of the house was quieter, but still had windows to peek into. His eyes lit up when he saw the windows.

“So uh, what are you? Some kind of neighborhood watch?” he asked, looking me up and down. I coughed quietly.

“Uh, yeah. I live nearby, heard them shouting, thought I'd uh, see what's going on.” That was a good lie, wasn't it? He'd accept that? Luckily, he DID seem to accept that. He watched them go back and forth. There was several new people I didn't recognize from earlier. Watching my new...friend here, I noticed his eyes were glued on one of the new people. The guy he was watching was tall, buzz cut or perhaps shaved head, I couldn't quite tell.

“Is he a friend of yours?” I whispered, nodding at the guy he was watching. He blinked at me, before nodding.

“Something like that. Old nemesis,” he said with a grin. Nemesis? Who talks like that in public?

“Uh, right,” I said, taken back. He smiled, softer.

“Hey! I know how we can get inside! We'll both go up, say we're from the neighbourhood, and ask to see how they're doing!” the guy said, smiling at me.

“Is that a good idea?” I said, concerned. I really did want to see inside the house though. I had meant to come by when they had the open house a few months ago, and forgot to...

“You know what, we can at least try,” I said, earning an amused giggle from my companion. I leaned the bike against the wall, taking my helmet off as we went up to the door. Breathing out slowly, I rang the door bell.

An overweight gentleman opened the door, bright shirt with a giant large G on it. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking at the two of us with concern. I'd look at the two of us with concern also. I smiled at him, trying to remain calm.

“Hey! I'm from the neighbourhood watch, and we heard you guys out here, was wondering if you're okay?” I said, trying to look concerned. He instantly looked contrite.

“Oh god, I didn't realize we were so loud...GUYS KNOCK IT OFF, WE HAVE THE NEIGHBOURHOOD WATCH OUT HERE,” he shouted behind him. One of the others came over and oh shit it was the guy from the roof.

“Oh hey, bicycle dude! I didn't know you were neighbourhood watch!” he said with a smile.

“Bicycle dude?” the guy who answered the door asked, confused.

“Yeah, he was watching us earlier when BTC went out for eggs,” the guy said with a chuckle.

“Oh. Sorry about the shouting then...why don't you come in for a beer?” he asked. My companion nodded enthusiastcally, practically pushing into the house. I sighed before following him inside.

“So, what's your name?” the guy asked me.

“Oh, I'm Dave. Nice to meet you,” I said instinctively, shaking his hand.

“You can call me Guude, and him Jeff,” Guude said, nodding at roof guy. Jeff smiled, and shook my hand.

“Oh, what's your friends name?” Guude said as we watched him go up to the guy he had been watching earlier.

“Oh him he's uh...” I said, stalling for a name.

“VECHS YOU MOTHERFUCKER,” the lanky guy said, trying to strangle my companion whose name was apparently Vechs. Such odd names on these people.

“Apparently his name is Vechs,” I said as nonchalantly as I could. The two of them stared at me, then over to Vechs, who was laughing despite having lanky guy shouting at him.

“Did he put you up to this?” Jeff asked, amused. I shrugged and nodded.

“I was in the area, he was uh...stalking your house, he asked me to help him get inside...I'm guessing you know him?” I asked, concerned when it seemed like everyone was yelling at Vechs. The tan guy from earlier had joined in the shouting, and I could barely hear myself think anymore.

Guude sighed. “Yes, we know Vechs. God damn it Vechs,” he sighed, going over to stop everyone from shouting. Jeff turned towards me, holding out an extra beer.

“Want to go on the roof and get away from them? It's going to take a bit, knowing Vechs...”

Which is how I wound up on the roof of the house with Jeff, drinking beer, and talking to him about being an EMT.


End file.
